Will you go out with me?
by sandhowl
Summary: "Will you go out with me Lily?" will Lily agree or reject James like every other time she does?


This is the first time I wrote a fanfiction, so there will be a lot of you ignore them and enjoy reading it.I dedicate this chapter to Summer Frost who has always forced me to write summer here it is for you.

Hope you enjoy this and don't forget to mention your views.

now back to the story...

Lily's P.O.V

"Well, bye Hagrid .Thanks for the tea. I'll drop by next weekend"

"Always a pleasure Lily, I'm sure yeh will "said Hagrid with a wide smile plastered on his face.

I smiled back at him as I set out to find the three amazing, weirdest people in the Castle; my friends. All students are surely enjoying their afternoon on this fine Sunday.

"Evans"

is a very familiar voice, maybe I should jump into the Great Lake, and the squid might be a better company.

"Evans!Evaaaaaans!Evans!"

Okay, he nearly shook the whole ground, there is no way I can escape now!Duh-uh!

"What is it Potter?" asked I trying to sound board.

"Oh Evans, you look charmingly beautiful as ever" said the great James toerag Potter!

"What do you want?"

"Well, did you check the notice board in the common room? The Hogsmade dates are out"

Of course! What else can it be? James here, oh i did I call him James? Just strike it out. Potter is here yet again to ask me out!

"So I was wondering if you would go out with me, you know like a date to you and me together"

I rolled my eyes before answering "For the hundredth time in this week, NO Potter I'll not go out with you. And thanks Potter but I very well know what 'go out' mean."

"Lily but why? Why don't you go out with me?" asked Potter. Did I just notice hurt in his eyes? No, no its James Potter we are talking about, no ways.

"It's just as simple as that I don't like to go out with you! Now, if you don't mind I have work to do! I have to go and enjoy the rest of my day without your interruptions"

Saying this i just turned back not wanting to hear his reply nor see his reaction.

Now, where are these bastards?

So how was it?Any good?Don't forget to tell me your views..

Here goes the next chapter.

like it?

Lily' P.O.V

Ooh! Damn I just knocked into someone! Oops and all the books have fallen down. Great just what Madam Prince wanted. Oh! Is it

Lily

Remus

Sorry there, I was so into this book that I didn t even see you coming!

No problem Rem, I didn t see you either! By the way is it Hogwarts; a history?

Yeah. This book never fails to amuse me even though it s like the twentieth time I m reading it

True that! By the way

Sssssh hushed Madam Prince at us.

Aren t you going to the dinner Lily? It s almost time.

Yeah I was just going to drop these books in the common room and go to the Great Hall. What about you?

Well, I was going to keep the books in the shelves and head straight to the great hall. You know, its not good to keep the food waiting joked Remus.

Sure, they will be pretty upset. I think it s better if I head out before Madam Prince throws me out said I looking at the irritated librarian.

See you in the great hall Lils!

Bye I waved back at Remus and left the library to reach the Gryffindor common room!

Puff! Finally at the third floor. Seriously though, even after spending six years, this Castle never stops to surprise me!

...Lily

Did i just hear my name being called out?

I turned around to see the corridor deserted.

Why? Why?

I surely am not hallucinating! Wait did the voices come from the transfiguration class room?

Well, the door was left ajar and someone was definitely speaking about me so there is no wrong in eavesdropping as it is not punishable by the decrees of Hogwarts! :P

Wait is that James Potter and Sirius Black in a classroom and not during a class hour?

Something is definitely not right.

So here it is the next chapter hope you enjoy it :)

Lily s P.O.V

Why Pads? Why? Why doesn t Lily accept me already?

I heard Potter asking Sirius; even though I could not see his face I surely could hear the hurt in his voice!

Well, I don t know? How am I supposed to know? I am not Lily am I? And seriously Prongs, even after so many years I still can t believe why you still like her? I mean not that she s bad or something, but agree it man she treats you like crap. Also, there are so many girls in this Castle who are literally falling at your feet. Why do you still stick to Lily Flower?

I heard Sirius give the longest speech of his life!

I know I should have just turned back at this point of conversation. But still, I didn t move. My legs refused to do so.

Wow Padfoot that is really deep coming from you joked Potter.

I am serious James replied Sirius seriously.

I don t know Padfoot. Since the first time I saw her I am not able to take my eyes off her! I mean have you seen her? Everything about her is just so perfect! Have you seen her hair, not like anyone would miss it, but still it is red man, so beautiful and have you seen her eyes? They are emerald! I can just be lost in those eyes?

She is just like Christmas in person with red hair and emerald eyes. She is so independent, clever. Just so perfect. I love the way she goes all red when she is speaking with me, even though she is angry and fuming in steam. She is just so kind to everyone. She knows how to make someone feel special even when they are feeling down.

She is so friendly and so animated when she speaks to Hazel. Have you ever seen how she gestures her hand while speaking if she gets too excited. And her smile, it just lights up my whole world. It s just like Expelliarmus; simple yet disarming.

She is like this spark you know! The spark which striked my already brightened life. She is just so beautiful and so perfect.

I don t ever think I ll ever find anyone like her

That s it, it was just so beautiful that tears ran down my cheeks and I just ran, ran till I reached the common room. I rushed to the dormitory and I feel hard on my bed.

So how's it?

James P.O.V

"Pad! Padfoot are you even listening to me?"

I asked noticing how silent it was as I could not see what Sirius was doing since my back faced him!

"Padfoot! Padfoot" I yelled as I turned back to face Sirius, only to see that

"Are you crying? Padfoot?"

"That was just beautiful! I cant believe that our Prongs has grown up so much! Why don't you love me James? Why doesn't anyone love me like how you love Lily?

Our fawn has finally grown up into a Stag" said Sirius dramatically wiping his tears.

"Well come here you Drama Queen" said I as I pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Of course I love you Siri, who told I didn't?"

"Oh you naughty boy! I knew you had developed feelings for me!" winked Sirius.

"Come on lets go to the Great Hall before the food is over" I said as I dragged Sirius out of the classroom.

"Fooooooooooood"

We entered the Great Hall shouting for food. Well, you can say it was quite an entry.

Lily's P.O.V

I never knew James actually liked me! All this time I thought I was just a game to him. A game he could not win. What I heard today was just so beautiful. No one's ever told me something like that before. He just made me feel so special. I am such an idiot to have treated James like this all these years. I gotta speak to him. Right now!

Again I ran, ran to the Great Hall smiling like a maniac! Well, where is James now?

Oh-uh, I just met a couple of hazel brown eyes staring at me. So, well, yes there he is, along with Sirius.

Okay Lily, keep calm, stay cool. Merlin, this is a very bad idea but still it didn't stop me from approaching James.

"James?"

"Evans!"

"James did you see the notice board in the common room?" I asked blushing.

"Yes, Evans I have, but why?" asked the confused James scratching his head.

"You know I was wondering if you would go to Hogsmade with me. You know like a date. You and me."

Well, James's mouth was wide open and it looked as though he received a shock.

"James" I asked, slightly worried now.

"Lily, did you? You and me? Hogsmade?..like seriously? Or is this a dare?" asked James stuttering.

"James I asked you out and I am really gonna change my mind if you don't answer soon" I replied with a straight face.

"Heck yeah. A thousand times yes" replied James smiling like he had just won some lottery.

"oh yes Lily" he said again pulling me into a deep, bone crashing hug.

And at that point of time, I just knew he was the one...

So there it is. THE END.

Hope you enjoyed reading my first fanfic :) 


End file.
